Green Goblin Vol 1 5
. His survival is explained in . He will resurface again in . Ducking into an alley, he is then confronted by both Harry Osborn and Bart Hamilton two other men who once claimed the role of the Green Goblin and paid with their lives.At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . On the other hand, Bart Hamilton is very much dead after his brief foray as the Goblin in . They are also joined by Ned Leeds the original Hobgoblin joins the others.At the time of this story, everyone believed Ned Leeds was the original Hobgoblin when he was outed as the villain in . In reality, the original Hobgoblin was actually Roderick Kingsley who brainwashed Ned into thinking he was the Hobgoblin as revealed in - . Phil breaks away and tries to escape in the sewers where he is cornered at a dead end by the Demogoblin. With his prey pinned Demogoblin incinerates Phil with his hellfire. Phil suddenly wakes up and realizes he was having a bad dream that seems to be inspired by the fact that he fell asleep reading his uncle's new book, Dynasty of Evil. Getting up, he figures the dream was also brought on with his recent battle against the current Hobgoblin. However, being awake doesn't keep the apparitions of past Goblins from haunting Phil. He is first visited by the three past Green Goblins, who all remind him that the legacy of the Green Goblin always leads to death. Needing to get away, Phil tries to run out the front door when he runs into an apparition of Ned Leeds. Exposing his cutthroat, Ned warns that regardless of if they were sane or insane, the Goblin's lead to death.The "ghost" of Ned Leeds shows off his slit throat. This is how Ned was murdered in . Leaving his apartment, Phil decides to pay a visit to his friend and neighbor, Freddie Glazer, who is still awake at this early hour and the two decide to pass the time playing video games. There, Phil draws inspiration from Freddie's superhero memorabilia so he can still be the Green Goblin and not put his life at risk. The next morning, Phil goes to work at the Daily Bugle and pulls up all the notes on Judge Tomb, whom his uncle Ben is investigating for corruption. Phil asks to cut out early, and Ben agrees to let him go after they stop by the courthouse. On their way out, Phil bumps into Lynn Walsh who tells him that the Bugle published her byline about the Hobgoblin's attack on the Money Train the other day. She tells him that she and the other interns are going to celebrate later at Anthony's and invites him along. Ben is unimpressed as he thinks his nephew is having too many late nights. However, they soon get down to business when they arrive at the courthouse. To their surprise, Judge Tomb agrees to an interview when Ben asks, but all he offers is that Ben should focus on investigating on things that are better for his health before departing. Ben leaves empty-handed, but he hopes that Tombs will do something to slip up. Back at his apartment, Phil continues to think about his options for his Goblin identity and decides that he should try to capitalize on it instead of fighting crime. He pays a visit to a trading card company and tries to sell the rights so they can make Green Goblin trading cards. However, this pitch is poorly received, and the Goblin is ordered to leave. On his way back home, Phil continues to think about what to do next as he is haunted by images of the Goblins of the past. he spots some crooks smashing up a pizza shot and beats them into submission. Looking for a pay phone to call the police, he frightens a woman away from one to dial 911. As he finishes the call, the woman returns with a police officer and demands that Goblin be arrested. Despite this embarassing moment, Phil still revels in the thrills that being the Green Goblin excites him. As he flies around town, he is unaware that his Uncle Ben has been surrounded by a gang of thugs and beaten. Later, Phil arrives at Anthony's to celebrate with Lynn and the other staffers. There he learns that Lynn thinks that the new Green Goblin is cool, much to his delight. However, this moment of talking to his crush is marred by the news that his uncle has been attacked. He rushes to the hospital and arrives just as Ben is being discharged. When Phil asks his uncle why he continues when Judge Tombs has put his life at risk, Ben explains that he never backs down when the going gets tough because he has a duty to the public. With that, Ben tells Phil that he needs to get home to his wife and leaves in a cab. Returning to his apartment, Phil once more questions where he fits in as the Green Goblin. Eventually, he forces the images of the past Goblins from his mind. Putting on his mask once more, Phil vows that the Green Goblin is here to stay. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}